


I'm Not a Mean One, I'm Just Another Leader

by ElZacharie



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Dirty Talk, F/M, I forgot what my fic is about, Like I wrote that and just completely forgot what this entire fic was about, Love Confessions, Semi-Public Sex, There's definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: Robin and Walhart discuss... tactics.
Relationships: I don't understand these tags, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Walhart
Series: Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/757167
Kudos: 9





	I'm Not a Mean One, I'm Just Another Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful curlytopcryptid
> 
> Forgot to mention the title is from Pineapple Girl by Mister Heavenly

If Walhart had to reveal one weakness, of the few he had, it would be Robin, his tactician. Ever since she’d been found, sick and confused, Walhart had felt something towards her, like one would a mewling kitten. He took her under his wing as his tactician, a choice that proved to be the deciding factor in his war of conquest. It took no time for Ylisse to come under the heel of his army, thanks to the incredible mind of his tactician.

_ His _ tactician.

Yes, Walhart thought to himself, eyes raking over Robin’s backside as she reshelved the library. He liked the sound of that.  _ His _ tactician, and nobody else’s. The one who brought him victory after victory, who guided him on the path of justice, who kept his dream in check. To build a world of peace, just for her. His.

“Robin,” he growled, tearing his eyes away from her when she turned around. “I have some maps I need you to look over with me, for the next battle. Come here.”

It was hard to keep himself calm for what was about to come: on the table there sat a beautiful, but simple, ring, with a jagged emerald inlaid in the center. Walhart had insisted on cutting the gem himself, as… what had he been thinking exactly? A show of loyalty? Fondness? No, he should hide the ring and—

“Your majesty? Are you quite all right? You’re as red as your armor!” Robin piped up, placing a hand on his arm. He’d opted not to wear his armor during this visit, so the feeling of warm hands on cool skin sent a shiver down his back.

“I’m fine. Just look over this map and tell me your opinion.” Sweat beaded his brow as she leaned over, throat tight when she noticed the ring on the table.

“That’s odd.” Robin turned to him, holding up the very ring he made for her. “My king, someone left their ring on the table. Should I send for someone to find the owner?”

“Ah, no… because it was I who made the ring,” Walhart replied, unable to look her in the eye as he stuck his chin out.

She blinked once, twice. The ring was given a once over, red creeping over her cheeks as the realization hit her. “Are you… is this…?”

“Yes, my dear strategist.” Walhart swallowed, forcing himself to go down onto one knee. “I… I would like you to be by my side through this war and more. To be my queen and rule alongside me. Time and time again, you have kept me from straying, kept me an honest man and a good ruler to my people. I am… quite fond of you, I must admit.”

Robin’s face was a pale white in contrast the red that colored Walhart’s, though hers quickly matched his shade. “I… yes!” she cried, before reigning her excitement back. “I accept, my— my love.” A giggle made its way past her tight lips, a smile breaking through soon after. “I can’t… I can’t believe this! I’m going to be your wife!”

Walhart laughed, the sound rusty but booming. “The people will surely rejoice— we’ll make our announcement a cause for celebration; a festival, should you wish it!” The king wrapped his arms around his new fiance, twirling her in a circle. “The world shall share in our happiness!”

Robin was grinning when he set her down, wobbling a bit on her feet. “I would love that, my dear. But first,” she purred, “I’d like to get to know my soon-to-be groom a little better…”

“... But my love, we—”

“Sexually, Walhart. I meant sexually.”

For once, the king was at a loss for words. He’d certainly thought about  _ that  _ before, but... “Here?” he said sheepishly, looking at the books that surrounded them. “But was if a grunt, or worse, a slave, catches us?”

“I’ve told you, Walhart, they’re soldiers and servants, not grunts and slaves. Besides, who would dare disturb the king while he was meeting with his… chief strategist?” At that, Robin stuck out her chest, showing off her cleavage, though her shirt was not quite made for such things. Even still, Walhart tried not to leer.

“I suppose, but… we’ve been intruded on before. And the noise; word will crawl through the ranks like an ear worm, mutating into something sinister and rampant before the announcement.”

“Then let them speak,” said Robin in the softest voice she could manage. “They’ve poked fun at us being together long before now— they can be right about one thing.”

Walhart let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “You’re right. Rumors are inevitable, even among my own gr… soldiers. But are you sure you do not wish to take this somewhere more… comfortable?”

Now it was Robin’s turn to be embarrassed. “Well… the thing is… I’ve always imagined us in here… you… taking charge of me…” She gulped, slowly moving back away from him, face red as a tomato. “The risk of being caught underneath you…”

Walhart’s eyes darkened with lust as he stepped towards her, cornering her between the table and his groin. “Go on?”

She couldn’t look him in the eye, a fact that made him swell with pride— in more ways than one, he thought with a bit of giddiness. He was certain she could feel the bulge of his erection pressing against her chest— she was so  _ tiny! _ — given the shiver that ran through her body when it touched her. 

“You would… you would dominate me, calling me yours, like you did before… That turned me on, the idea of being  _ your  _ queen…”

A massive hand brushed through her hair before gripping the back of her neck, forcing Robin to look at him. She was practically trembling with arousal, eyes dilated as they took in his smile. “That’s sweet, my love… but you have always belonged to me, you know that, right?” Walhart purred, maneuvering a knee between her legs. “I have dreamed many a night of taking you, of letting you squirm on my cock while I attend to court, everyone ignores you… You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, yes!” she whined loudly, uncharacteristic and going straight to Walhart’s groin. “Letting everyone know that I’m your queen, your slut!”

“My, what’s gotten into you?” the giant of a man laughed, pretending that he wasn’t the cause of this change in her. “This isn’t behavior befitting a queen!”

“Then… maybe you’ll have to teach me…?” Her voice was quiet, uncertain, as though the single inkling of him not wanting this would make her break like porcelain.

“I can do that… but that would also mean that I would need to discipline you. Would that be alright?”

A small smile danced across her lips. “I would enjoy that greatly, my king.”

“Then, should I hurt you in any way you do not enjoy, or simply need a moment to breathe, you will say the word ‘dragon’. Understand?”

“I… I understand.”

With that, Walhart lifted Robin onto the table, pushing her backwards and pulling off her skirt, exposing her to the cool library air. “First, a lesson in humility,” he said, before diving between her legs and licking a stripe up her entrance.

It had been many, many years since Walhart had last pleasured a woman, but it came to him as naturally as fighting on the battlefield did. He could say it was as simple as maneuvering a sword: a long swipe here, a thrust here… Robin whimpered and squirmed under him, her cunt wet and eager around his mouth. 

She snaked a hand between her legs, but it was quickly smacked away. "No touching yourself until I tell you to, understand?" 

Robin nodded. 

Walhart reached over and took her hand, squeezing gently.  _ "Understand?"  _

"I understand," she whispered.

With a smile, Walhart climbs back up between her legs, lips wet with her slick, a finger rubbing at her clit. “That’s a good girl. A queen always follows the orders of her king.”

Two fingers, each the size of two of Robin’s own, penetrated her; Robin let out a startled yelp, eyes rolling back into her head and tongue falling out of her mouth. It  _ delighted _ him to see his tactician falling apart at the seams like this— and he hadn’t even gotten started! After spending a few moments opening her up, Walhart pulled out his fingers to the sound of a small whine.

“I’m… I’m so close… Walhart, please…”

“You’ll get your wish soon, my dear. But I will be inside you when you do. Would you enjoy that?”

Finally, Robin looked him in the eye, taken aback. “Walhart…! What if I…?”

“Get pregnant?” he chuckled. “Good. Then you will walk down the aisle heavy with my child, so that the kingdom will know that you belong to me in mind, body, and soul. It will be a testament of our love, that I could not hold myself back and consummated our love long before our marriage.”

If Robin wasn’t as red as a tomato before, she was now; he could practically feel the heat radiating from her. Her hands roamed the front of his chest, mulling over the thought. “Alright… Just be gentle.”

Walhart’s smile widened into a grin. 

“Oh, now that is something I cannot promise,” he said, then, with a sharp snap of his hips, grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the table, fucking her with wild abandon, making up for lost time. His gentle, double-edged words became snarls in her ear as he grew closer, until finally, he threw his head back and roared in his orgasm.

It only took a few seconds after for Robin to curl in on herself, her entire body quivering as she came; Walhart silently thanked the gods that he could watch such a marvel. Carefully, he pulled out, shushing his tactician when she whined beneath him, and set about putting on his clothes.

“Stay right there, alright? I’ll fetch some water and a cloth.”

“I don’t think I could move if I tried.”

Walhart smiled softly down at her, a hand reaching up to brush her hair out of her face; she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and smiling as well.

He used to think that leaders who fell in love were weak; they gave their heart to someone else, leaving them open for their enemies, for betrayal.

He used to think that, until he fell in love himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at transyasha.tumblr.com


End file.
